Maintain and operate facilities for storage of biological reagents at specified temperatures ranging between -100 degrees C and +4 degrees C. Receive and store reagents; retrieve from storage, pack and ship materials as directed; collect charges for reagents shipped as directed; and maintain accurate inventories of materials. Incorporate adequate safety measures for maintaining integrity of reagents and safety of employees. Account and disburse monies collected asspecified.